Friend or Foe?
Get in the Collect the Pick up the Get back in the Drive to the Plant the while Hsin's men guard the entrance. Get back in the Reverse the van up to Get out of the van and guard the Take out the who are defending their building. More are attacking from the other side of the compound. Hsin's men have got the safe. Get back in the and get out of there. Take the safe back to the Watch out for more attacking. }} Friend or Foe? is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to Huang Lee by Hsin Jaoming. Description Huang, Chen and one of Hsin's goon, invade one of the Midtown Gangsters safehouses using explosives, to collect their archives and see how loyal they are with the Triads. Walkthrough Enter in the van and go collect a set of explosives in a back alley in Industrial. The player will need to get out of the van to collect them before hopping back in the van. The next destination is the Korean gangsters' hideout. Get out of the van and go to the market area to set the explosives through a memory minigame. The explosion blows a hole in the wall through which Chen and the other man walk in, and the player must get back in the van and back it up to the hole in the wall. Next, the player needs to defend the entrance to the back alley, walk to the new waypoint and take cover near the wall at the entrance. Gangsters will roll up in cars and get out to try and enter the alley. The player must kill them (Molotovs and a sword work well) and watch the radar for a group of enemies that enter from the opposite side of the alley. Kill them and then get back in the van. Drive back to the garage and expect some weak resistance on the way. Ignore the Korean gangsters' cars and just drive to enter the garage. As the player enters the garage, there will be a touchscreen mini-game to crack the safe. Place the stethoscope on the safe and then rotate the dial until the stethoscope beeps. Just stop rotating the dial to place the number on the safe. Then start rotating the dial the opposite direction to find the next number. There are three numbers to find and when all three have been found the safe will be open and the mission complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the van *Collect the explosives *Drive to the Koreans' building *Plant the explosives while Hsin's men guard the entrance *Get back in the van *Reverse the van up to the wall *Get out of the van and guard the entrance *Take out the Koreans who are defending their building *Hsin's men have got the safe. Get back in the van and get out of there *Take the safe back to the garage *Go to the garage *Break into the safe Trivia *If the player go back to the Koreans hideout sometime after the end of the mission, he can see that the place of the explosion is barricaded with wood. * Hsin does not appear in the mission at all despite giving it. Mission Replay Description "Hsin wanted absolute assurance that the Midtown Gangsters were loyal. He sent me and some of his goons over to their base of operations to look at their files and ledgers. Things got confrontational - and Hsin's goons' explosives didn't help - but at least we got what we went for." Gallery IMG_1655.PNG|Friend or Foe? Walkthrough FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Hsin sends an e-mail to Huang telling to meet his men at Chase Point. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at the warehouse in Chase Point. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Meeting Chen in the warehouse. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Chen tells Huang they are gonna get some explosives. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Getting in the van. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Collecting the explosives. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Arriving at the Korean's hideout. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Setting the explosives in the wall. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Destroying the wall of the hideout. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS9.jpg|The player must get back in the van and back it up to the hole in the wall. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Killing the Midtown Gangsters. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Getting back in the van. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Escaping from the Midtown Gangsters. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Arriving at the Hsin's warehouse in Chase Point. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Opening the safe. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Chen says Hsin will be disappointed because Huang isn't mentioned in the files. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Chen let him go, but tells him he will be watching him. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Huang calls him a dick. FriendOrFoe-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Friend or Foe? es:Friend or Foe? Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions